warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajax
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Ajax |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Ajax is a burly black-and-white tom with a wide head. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Ajax is escorted into ThunderClan's camp by Poppyfrost, Bumblestripe, and Shellpaw. Although noted to be big and powerful looking, Ajax is nervous as he walks in with the Clan cats crowding to see who the strange tom is. Velvet recognizes him, exclaiming that Ajax is a kittypet just like her and only lives a few dens away from her housefolk. She goes to greet her friend but is interrupted by Squirrelflight asking who the newcomer is. Poppyfrost reports that they found him on their territory, and Bumblestripe explains that they were going to chase him off, but Ajax had said he was looking for Velvet and Fuzzball. :Bramblestar pads up and inquires as to why Ajax is looking for the two kittypets, with Sparkpelt putting in that she hopes they aren't taking in more kittypets. As the other warriors murmur general agreement Ajax breaks in, claiming that he doesn't want to stay with them, and is only there for Fuzzball and Velvet. Velvet makes her way over to her friend and greets him with a dip of her head, and Fuzzball follows with an excited bounce, saying it's great to see him again. Ajax mews that he's glad he found them as quickly as he did, and thought he'd have to wander the creepy looking forest all night. He informs his friends that their housefolk have returned, and the dens are now fixed and asks if they'll come back with him. :The ThunderClan leader, while saying its good news that they can go back home, invites them to stay for the night since it's getting dark and can leave in the morning. Although Ajax is unsure about staying longer, he allows Fuzzball and Velvet to lead him to the apprentices' den, wrinkling his nose and he complains that it's dark, crowded, and he doesn't want to get fleas. Sparkpelt mutters to her brother, asking if the kittypet thinks they're rogues. Fuzzball rushes back over to his friend with a large thrush, meowing that he brought him food. Ajax stares at the prey, obviously struggling to stay polite, before finally saying that it has feathers. The little ginger tom replies that it would since it's a bird, asking if he wants it. Ajax politely declines, claiming he had a large meal before and isn't really hungry. :At dawn of the next day, he waits impatiently besides the camp entrance while Fuzzball and Velvet say goodbye to some of their Clan friends. As Velvet says her goodbyes to Alderheart, Ajax calls to her, asking if they were going to stand around all day, before she catches up with him to leave. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Ajax is first mentioned by Fuzzball when Tigerheart asks him if he knows of Twoleg nests that reach into the sky. It is said he used to live in a nest so high, he could look down at the birds. :At his Twolegs' nest, the tom greets Fuzzball warmly, and asks him if he is looking for a fight. When Fuzzball says that Tigerheart beat him, Ajax responds that even Rose could beat him. Fuzzball says he will be the best fighter in the neighborhood one day, and Ajax responds that he will need to spend less time at the food bowl, and more patrolling his territory if he wishes for that to happen. When Tigerheart asks if kittypets patrol their territory, and he responds that they will if they have territory to patrol. Tigerheart points out that they aren't warriors, and Ajax asks what a warrior is. :When Fuzzball says he is a stray, Ajax blinks at Tigerheart sympathetically, saying he could find a twoleg to take him in. He then says that Tigerheart looks like he is lost. Tigerheart mentions his friend, and Fuzzball explains that his friend was finding a gorse-spined den. Ajax snorts when Tigerheart says she, and asks if he's on a romantic quest. The burly black and white kittypet adds that there's plenty of she-cats in Twolegplace. :Tigerheart replies to his statement, his pelt pricking, but Ajax only shrugs. He says that if his friend was heading for a tall Twolegplace, she was probably headed for the city. It's said that it's where Ajax used to live. Ajax mews that the Twoleg dens there were huge, and even the monsters looked like prey. Tigerheart swallows, worried for Dovewing, then asks if there was a den with spines on the top. The kittypet tom narrows his eyes, echoing what Tigerheart had said, and appears to think. He replies it's probably a Twoleg gathering place, then adds that he could see where they gathered from his old den. They would go and yowl together every quarter moon. Fuzzball asks why but Ajax merely replies it is just something Twolegs do. :Tigerheart asks Ajax how to get to that place and Ajax glances over his shoulder to his nest. He swishes his tail, requesting for Tigerheart to follow as he'll show him. Tigerheart and Fuzzball stop to talk so Ajax asks if they are coming. The ShadowClan tom catches up to Ajax, and lets the burly tom and the splotched tabby take the lead. :Ajax and Fuzzball dodge Twolegs and monsters, and keep to the shadows between nests. Ajax knows how to dart between Thunderpaths, and when he and his friend see Twolegs, they slip around them just in case. While Fuzzball and Tigerheart exchange words, Ajax keeps on padding. The black and white tom crosses the grass, and as Tigerheart spots two rails, Ajax nods at them. :He reveals that this is where the Thundersnake arrives, and the dark tom's pelt prickles uneasily. Ajax stares at the tabby tom, asking if he is joking. Fuzzball moves between the two toms, and explains what a Thundersnake is. Ajax adds about the silverpath leading to Twolegplace, for that is why the Twolegs wait there. :Tigerheart questions Ajax yet again, and the kittypet tom looks down the Silberpath. The brown tabby nudges the black and white tom when he spots something odd, and Ajax tells him about a shell. He explains the Twolegs carry their spare pelts in it, but then pricks his ears, declaring the Thundersnake to arrive soon. :The Thundersnake roars down the tracks, gusting wind against Ajax and his companions, and Tigerheart wonders why he isn't running. The kittypet hisses at the tabby to hurry and climb inside, but Tigerheart doesn't budge. Ajax orders him on, because if the Thundersnake's doors close, the tabby tom will be unable to get in. :Tigerheart still refuses to go, and Ajax argues that Twolegs always do it. The two engage in an argument, back and forth, before Tigerheart asks what it's like inside the Thundersnake. The black and white tom appears thoughtful, then describes his experience inside the great monster as loud, smelly, and packed with Twolegs. His owner had carried him in a cage, and despite him admitting it wasn't so fun, he survived. :The burly tom questions Tigerheart's choice to walk, claiming it would take forever. He and the tabby tom exchange conversation together about Tigerheart's plan, and when the ShadowClan cat mentions the great journey, Ajax calls his Clan crazy. :Ajax simply shrugs when Tigerheart remarks he can trust himself more then a Thundersnake, and agrees to the tom's plan. The kittypet looks up at the sky, spotting the sun sliding down over the hills, and asks when the tabby will depart. Fuzzball offers his Twoleg nest and some food, but Tigerheart refuses, and pads off to some bushes to hunt. The former Clan cat glances back at Fuzzball and Ajax, and finds himself grateful for their help, despite calling him a stray. :The burly kittypet doesn't appear enthusiastic about catching prey, but when the two other toms seem fine, he considers it. The black and white cat crosses the Silverpath, his fur shining in the sun. Ajax tells Fuzzball and Tigerheart he'd stretch his legs before heading home. :The ginger tabby and the brown tabby head off hunting, before Tigerheart realizes Ajax has went missing. He asks Fuzzball where the other kittypet went, but his companion guesses Ajax got distracted. The burly tom appears after a noisy hunt, and asks if they had caught anything. Tigerheart manages to bring down a rabbit, and Ajax seems slightly disgusted by the blood and fur. He sits down away from them; Ajax informs the former Clan tom that he'll wait to eat his own Twoleg food, and comments about the blood. :Both Ajax and Fuzzball give up on the rabbit, and stare at Tigerheart eating the fresh-kill in silence. The dark brown tom dips his head to the two toms in turn, thanking them for helping him. Ajax gazes down the Silverpath, asking if Tigerheart will really follow through, and the tabby tom is certain he has to. :Tigerheart remembers what Ajax had called the Twoleg gathering place while talking to Dash. While traveling across a stone path, he is glad for the skills Ajax and Fuzzball taught him. Quotes Notes and references ru:Аяксde:Ajaxfi:Ajaxfr:Ajax Category:Kittypets Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Clanless cats Category:River of Fire characters